Remnants Kuuga
by DarkGamerider
Summary: The world of Remnant, one where the Grongi started rising slowly. One warrior has been chosen because of his potential to soon grow. Kamen rider Kuuga!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody Darkgamerider here to give you a new fic. This one is another RWBY kamen rider crossover. But this time I'm going to stick to it.**

 **If you want to know why I'm doing this please check chapter 5 of RWBYO. Also, this is the fic I have truly wanted to make!**

 **And it's something I know more rather then just watching a few clips. So without further ado, I give you Remnant's Kuuga!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ps: HUGE SHOUTOUT TO YUUKIRYUGATAROS FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS AND EDITING THE FIC.**

 _Earth: Residential Apartment. Morning_

As the sun rises I hear it all. The birds chirping, The ocean waves clashing against each other, and to top it all off. I see the most beautiful sun rise you can imagine with the colors of orange and pink glowing against the sky.

Well, time to stay home and play some video games, watch tokusatsu tv shows. And head to my friends house

...What? You thought I was going outside?

No. The outside world is not for me…NOT AT ALL.

Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Jason Knight. The top retro gamer in all of my high school. Ok it's not a big deal, considering everyone care more about football rather than watching someone playing on their Sega Genesis.

Anyways, I'm 17 years old. I'm just as typical as you say any gamer on the internet.

I'm pretty overweight, I'm lazy like I said before, and I don't have a lot of friends. I'm also Jewish and have Asperger.

I know that's not sad…But it is..to me.

Especially when you're getting bullied A LOT in high school. Anyway, I was in the middle of a match in Super Smash Bros Melee HD on the Nintendo Switch when I got a call from someone.

I picked up my phone to answer it. "Hello?"

Another voice was being received in the end. "Sup Jason! What's taking you so long to here?"

I sighed. "Hey man I'll be on my way very soon."

The other voice chuckled. "Well come on! You're bring the switch right?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course I'll bring the switch with me!"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for ya!" He said as my friend was excited.

"Okay, yeah laters." I looked at the time and it looked like I was about ready to set off. As I was getting ready, I get another call from my phone. This time, it's my mom. I answer it to see what was up. "Hey Mom, I was just about to head out to my friends place. What's up?"

Mom sounded upset on the phone as always considering the 'Incident'. But she stopped and went to another topic.

...I-I don't want to talk about it.

"Hey sweetheart! Listen, I'm going to stay a little bit longer so I'm going to be a bit late. Can you ask his parents if they can make something for you?" She asked.

I sighed as this was the second time this happened. "Sure mom I'll ask them when I get there."

Mom sighed in relief. "Thank you sweetheart! I love you!"

I smiled as I heard her say that. "I love you too mom."

As I hung up grabbing my backpack and packed it with the Nintendo switch, carrying case, First aid kit, and a Nintendo switch dock. I zipped it up grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

 _Neighborhood: 10 blocks away from Home_

As I was walking towards my friend's house I came across some woods which was a short cut to…well his house.

But as I did I heard a yelping noise in bush I just came across. I moved the bushes aside only to see what looked like a grey wolf Who has his paw stuck in a bear trap.

At first I jumped by looking at him as I never saw a wolf before since where I live, wolfs aren't common here.

I wanted to run away but I couldn't see this thing get hurt, so I decided to help it. "Don't worry buddy it's going to be okay..." I said trying to be calm and letting the wolf know I'm good.

Pulleing the bear trap out, the wolf moved it's paw out of the way. I finally let go of it and threw it farther away from the poor creature so it doesn't happen again. I then got my first aid kit out from my backpack and proceeded to tend to its wounds.

After putting the bandage on its paw I sighed in relief. "Ok buddy your paw is good as new. Just lay off it for a few days and you should be good." I said to the wolf with a smile.

Then it starts staring at me in the eyes. I was getting a little worried but not before hearing something I never thought it would say.

The wolf opened its mouth and said the words that made me go unconcious. "Sleep."

And right when it, did I passed out.

 _Normal POV_

As Jason passed out, a man wearing a cloak was walking towards the two while holding a strange looking belt that was shiny.

As he put the belt on Jason, he nodded his head towards the wolf signaling what to do next.

The wolf replied as it grabbed Jason's shirt by the collar and started dragging him to what looked like a glowing portal. The animal was close enough to the portal, tossing Jason over to the portal as it closes once done so.

The cloaked man smiles under the hood as the wolf returns to its master. "Now hope can be spread to the world of Remnant." Was all that the man said before walking away and fading away into the woods along with his pet, Leaving no trace behind what so ever.

 _Remnant: Emerald forest_

"You wouldn't of have to come across a girl in a red hood now would you? Yang asked the two ursa grimm where her sister was. They charge at her only to have her dodge their attacks. "Ha you two couldn't hit the brawn side of a-!" She paused for a moment seeing as a strand of her hair falling into the ground.

Her anger reaches peak while the grimm look at each other confused. " You…YOU MONSTERS!" She screams and charges at them with Ember Celica punching them to death.

As one of them barely standing up she turns towards it. " YOU WANT SOME MORE!?" As she was about to charge, the ursa falls down, revealing Blake Belladonna.

"I could've taken it..." She said.

All her response was, only a smirk from the bow wearing girl.

 _Meanwhile_

Jason wakes up groaning in pain with his body aching all over. 'Man...did I get thrown by the hulk or something?' He stands up and looks around realizing that he isn't in the same place where he was before.

"Great, I got passed out by a wolf, my body is in pain, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I AM! WOOPDY FUCKIDY DOO!" Jason complained as he tries to look for the sun.

 _Jason POV_

As I was looking for the sun I noticed some black figures in the background. At first I was relieved as I thought they were people. But as soon as I see them they started to run. "HEY WAIT" I yelled as I ran towards them reaching with my hand.

"I'M LOST AND I NEED SOME HELP!" As I finally caught up to them I see what looked like a temple. But before I could acknowledge I realized something...

I DIDN'T GET EXHAUSTED WHILE I WAS RUNNING.

I questioned it at first but I shrugged it off and proceeded towards the weird looking temple.

As I got closer I felt like I was being followed. I turned around seeing if anyone was there. And I saw what looked like big red eyes.

Finally came out the weirdest looking creature I have ever seen. It was completely black with bone armor plating all over it from top to bottom.

As I was freaking out inside my head the creature charged at me. My instincts kicked in as I literally kicked the thing in the face.

I looked down at my leg and I saw a familiar looking armor leg piece. "No way, it can't be!?" I decided to experiment and kicked the creature again then I threw some punches at it, revealing more armored pieces forming for each hit.

Next thing I knew I transformed into my favorite super hero of all time..."HOLY SHIT! I'M KUUGA!"

What? Never heard of Kamen rider Kuuga? Well I'm not going to explain it to you right now! Look it up lazy ass!

Anyway, I was dazzled by the pure amazement that happened to me. But my train of thought crashed into Donald Trump's Wall as I look up to see two _beautiful_ woman.

The one on the left was a brunette with a bow on her head wearing a short t-shirt. I could describe more but I didn't care about her. I turned my head towards the other girl immediately.

SWEEEEEET MOMMA! THAT'S ONE GEROGOUS GODDESS RIGHT THERE!

The girl on the right was beautiful. She had blonde hair, lavender eyes, and was very pale to be honest..which I'm fine with to be honest.

"ROAR!"

My thoughts were cut as I was launched into the temple wall from the strange looking creature that I hit.

 _Normal POV_

As Yang and Blake made it to the temple they noticed a Beowolf, said Grimm facing Kuuga. He looks at both of them for a brief moment. Until the grimm launched him into the temple wall with a swipe.

Yang looks at Blake wondering if she knows what that is. All she got was a shrug.

Kuuga wasn't happy that the thing did that to him when he was looking at the most gorgeous lady ever. He groaned when he got back up and saw the colors he didn't want to see. "Why did it have to be growing form...?!" He whined as he could barely get up.

But he realized that the only way to survive was to fight this thing. Jason got into a stance ready to face the monster.

Before he could do anything, Yang and Blake jumped on top of the Beowolf and snapped its neck easily. Jason sighed in relief happy that he didn't have to fight it.

At the same time however, he was wondering how these two knew how to take it down so easily? He was also curious about those weapons they carry.

The Bow wearing girl had a gun with a blade on top of it and a ribbon of some kind on the side of it.

Meanwhile the bombshell of a blonde was wearing what looked like gauntlets with a full round of ammo on it.

The first approached him with slight caution.

Yang was the first to speak. "So, what's your name? Bug Boy?" She asked with a pretty smart nickname for the rider.

The bow wearing girl stepped into the conversation. "Yang, don't come close to it. It could be dangerous."

This got Jason angry as he doesn't like to be called _it_ for a certain reason. "HEY I HAVE A NAME!" He yelled at the two who were stunned by his raised tone.

He took a deep breath and focused. While doing so, the Arcle glowed and retracted his armor revealing his face to the two ladies. He opens his eyes and looks at them both with a smile. "The name's Jason!" He laughed nervously. "And...I think I might be lost." Scratching the back of his hair.

 **AN: THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!**

 **What do you think? Was it good? was it bad? Was it in between? Let me know asap!**

 **And I want to give a big shout out once more to YukiRyugaTaros for helping me with this!**

 **YRT: That cover was made by yours truly!**

 **As always I will see u next time! Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys DarkGameRider here to bring you another chapter.**

 **Chapter Two I'm going to be honest is going to be very difficult do to today as something has happened. All I can say is that I made a huge mistake.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

"My name's Jason! And...I think I'm lost."

Blake was suspicious about this guy as not only did they just met him. But the fact that he turned into some armored bug warrior thing that punched an ursa plenty of times.

Yang on the other hand, was paying more attention to him rather then focusing on the situation at hand. From her perspective, he was everything she wanted. He was super buffed up with a six pack and everything from head to toe.

She was in love. She seductively walked towards him wrapping her arm around him. "Hey hot stuff! I can show you my way around if you know what I mean?" Yang whispered him in the ear.

While Yang was being seductive. Jason was confused and worried, many times when he was a kid a girl supposedly hits on her only for her to lead him towards an area only to prank him. Now a days, he could tell if a girl is going to prank on him or not.

Jason POV

As much as I like her I was so confused. As many of people know I'm nothing but a fat slob. Or at least, that's what the people back at my high school would say. I looked at her with a serious face and pushed her away.

"Hey what's your deal?" The blonde asked me.

"Oh please I'm not falling for it. You honestly think that just because I'm fat that you can pick on me?"

Normal POV

Yang was very confused. Most men would fall in love with her. She thinks she's beautiful enough to get the sexiest men on the block to get a glimpse at her.

But what confused her was the fact that this guy thinks he's fat when in reality he's more jacked then anyone she's ever seen.

"Dude what are you talking about you're the hunkiest dude I've ever seen!" Yang says honestly.

Jason doesn't buy it until he looks down at him and realizes that she's right. 'Holy fuck balls! I'M BUFFED!' He looks all around him noticing his new muscles and six pack. However his thoughts were interrupted by the girliest scream he's ever heard.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

"Some girls in trouble! Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked her partner but Blake was to busy looking at the sky.

Jason looked up as well to see a little girl with a red hood falling from the sky. 'Well this is a downgrade compared to the weird bone creature.' Jason thought.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUP!" The little girl screamed, but before she can make impact, a boy crashed into her knocking them both into a tree.

" Did that girl fall out of the sky?" Jason asked the two making sure he wasn't insane.

Yang was the first to respond. "Yeah that's my sister for you" "

"Wait, your sister?" Jason asked very confused as they don't look alike at all.

"Yeah it's…complicated."

That was enough reason for Jason to shut his mouth up.

But without warning, an ursa grimm came in crashing, threw the trees but fell quickly as it simply broke.

Revealing an orange haired girl with a rocket hammer. "Aww it's broken!" She whined when it stopped moving.

Next to her revealed an asian man slightly older then her, looking like he was about to hurl."...Nora..." panting as he's tired from all that running. "Please, don't ever do that again..." He looked at the now named nora and noticed that she was missing.

He looked for her until he noticed her at the temple holding a chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Her chanting was interrupted by her partner screaming for her. "Coming Ren!"

Nora walked towards the now named Ren as the two joined up. Before Jason asked a question, the next thing scared him shitless as a woman in gladiator like armor was running away from a giant scorpion.

Jason POV

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

I LITERALLY GET NO CHANCE TO BREATHE BECAUSE OF TWO OTHER PEOPLE RIDING A BEAR LIKE MONSTER SIMILAR TO THE ONE I ENCOUNTERED EARLIER!

THEN THIS GIRL RUNS AWAY FROM A BIG ASS MOTHERFUCKING SCORPIAN OF ALL THINGS!

I finally said what I was thinking in my head." WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone looked at Jason as if he was insane.

"You...look like you never seen a deathstalker before?" Blake said crossing her arms with one of her brows raised.

"You're right! I haven't, because there are no such thing as GIANT SCORPIANS WHERE I LIVE!" I yelled to her.

But was suddenly distracted by a shadow casting over in the sky. "HOLY SHIT IT'S RODAN!" I said pointing at the Nevermore who is carrying a girl in a white dress.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Said the girl in the white dress.

The little red hood responded. "I SAID JUMP!"

Next thing I knew is that she's falling towards us.

As she was close to the ground the boy from earlier jumped off of a branch and proceeded to save her.

While he was successful at first, he didn't think ahead resulting in them falling down. The boy lands on his stomach while the girl in white makes it worse by crushing him. "...My hero..." She says dully.

As the rest of the kids gathered around Yang said something that even made me cringe. "Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

My thoughts were cut short as the red hooded girl ran towards the scorpion at super speed. "Not if I can help it!" I saw her literally running towards the scorpion and literally fight it.

However, she lost that resulted her at the brick of death.

I turned towards Yang seeing her scared for her own sister, worrying that she would never see her again. I didn't want to see anyone upset as far as I can remember. I knew what I had to do.

Normal POV

Jason started running towards ruby in attempt to save her without noticing the arcle glowing red.

BREET

He runs up to the deathstalker and punches it once.

BREET

And again, making it used its pincers to try and stop his little punches.

BREET BREET

Once more, as the pincers were cracking slowly. It cried and tried to swipe him away until he screamed with one final punch as red armor started forming around his body.

BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET CHIIING!

With the helmet forming around his head, he has become the Kuuga that everyone knows.

He gets behind Ruby and performs a stance ready to fight. He didn't care that he was risking his life, He didn't care he was protecting a complete stranger, All he wanted to do was save Yang's smile.

"SCORPION HEAR ME NOW! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THIS GIRL OR ANYONE'S SMILE WHILE I'M AROUND!" Jason jabs a thumb to himself as he starts to get much more serious. "I'M YOUR ENEMY, I AM YOUR FATE, I AM YOUR FINAL FIGHT, I AM KAMEN RIDER...KUUGA!"

 **AN: ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED…So what do you think? I'm sorry there's no fight scene. That's going to be in the next chapter. I personally wanted mighty form to make it's debut in a way that makes things..Triumphant. Anyways, let's look at some reviews.**

 **Revamped Persona: I understand how you feel. It was a tough choice for me to cancel it. I personally hope this is a good substitute. I might rewrite it in the future but I don't know 100%.**

 **Guest (Zero): Thanks man I did my best and so did YRT who is helping me edit this. As for that amazons Tokyo ghoul crossover. No, Because I'm not a big anime person. I literally watch Rwby and Sword Art Online and that's it. I'm sorry.**

 **DevilMax: Thanks man that means a lot to me! Hopefully you'll like it more the upcoming chapters!**

 **Guest: Okay, this has nothing to do with my Fic. If you want a Kamen Rider Dragon Knight fic, find someone else because I'm not doing that shit.**

 **DLBot2016: Thanks man and yes I have a thing for blondes And I hope to see your fic very soon. Good luck!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Sir it is a honor to be reviewed by you. You are a legend in the Fanfic Kamen Rider community, and I'm glad you like it. I hope it get's better and I hope you like it even more along the way!**

 **Well reviews are done now to go eat and think about life…A LOT.**

 **See you next chapter guys. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: JUSTICE LEAGUE UNIIIIIIITE! Hey guys it's Darkgamerider here to give you a new chapter. Now I don't know about you but I'm pretty excited not just because of the new chapter, but also because of the new Justice League movie. I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET SO DON'T SPOIL IT!**

 **Also, I will make this more action filled then the last two chapters. I know people are going to complain about that but hey, my mind, my fic, my rules. Anyways enjoy!**

"GIANT SCORPION HERE ME NOW! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THIS GIRL OR ANYONE SMILE WHILE I'M AROUND! I AM YOUR ENEMY, I AM YOUR FATE, I AM YOUR FINAL FIGHT, I AM KAMEN RIDER…KUUGA!" Was all Jason said before charging at the Deathstalker and began punching it to death.

Meanwhile Ruby was both shocked and excited. 'How did he do that? Where did that armor come from? I wonder if I can try it?' That was only the few questions popping in ruby's head as more course threw her brain.

Everyone except for Yang and Blake were flabbergasted by the new kid. He goes from being a guy who acts like he's never seen a grimm and freaks out about it to being a red bug armored super hero who calls himself Kamen Rider Kuuga.

As everyone was processing the information. Kuuga was absolutely destroying the Deathstalker in a match. Every punch he makes hurts the Deathstalker and cracks its own armor.

He just punches and kicks it like it was nothing But that didn't mean he was perfect as something popped in everyone's mind that they can all agree on.

"WOW is he sloppy!" Was all Yang could say as everyone even Jaune nodded to that.

"Seriously, I haven't seen anyone so flimsy with there punches since me and my younger brother got into a fight." Weiss commented.

"Not everyone is perfect, but for a blade like him he is surely dull." Ren added.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Jason screamed as that got everyone's attention

Jason POV

I AM NOT SLOPPY!

I mean yeah I'm not the best fighter to go around, But they talk like fighting is such a big deal..WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Seriously! I haven't heard this much criticism since the reviews of Sonic 06.

But anyway, as I delivered one more punch onto the scorpion which they apparently call a deathstalker (Which sounds like a rejected Super Mario Galaxy enemy to be honest.)

It decided 'Fuck this shit' and decided to run away. But I wouldn't let it as I got into a stance and focused all my energy into my right leg.

Normal POV

Everyone was watching Jason as he was just standing there.

"What's that dunce think he's doing?! It's getting away!" Weiss complained. The gang thought the same thing what she said, although a bit different.

Jason started running towards the fleeing beast and jumped into the air, flipped, and performed a tradition that lives on in the world of Kamen Rider to this day.

"MIGHTY KIIICK!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs until he hit the Deathstalker right on its back. It stood there after taking the hit. It stood there frozen. As Kuuga walked away from the beast, It's body started to crack and crack until.

BOOOOOOOM!

An explosion took the Deathstalker's place leaving pieces of itself all over the place.

Meanwhile, everyone even Ruby stood in shock as their new found friend took down a Deathstalker all on his own without any help.

Questions popped in each head's, especially Ruby and Yang. 'How was he able to take down one of the most deadliest Grimm on the planet in no sweat?'

However, their train of thought also crashed into Donald trump's wall (That joke is never going to die people so be afraid!) as they heard a familiar squawk from above as the Nevermore from before is still out to get them.

Jason still recovering from the kick runs up towards the group as both Ruby and Jaune grab a chess piece from the temple.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"We're going back to Beacon and get the relics back to our headmaster, I suggest you do the same dunce!" Weiss answered back although rudely.

Jason wasted no time taking Weiss's advice and looked for a relic. While looking, he found a rainbow king piece on the ground instead of where some relics stand on. "Fuck it." He said before taking the piece and running with the group.

"Time we left!" Ren said.

"All right let's move!" Ruby said as the whole gang joined her as they moved towards the goal.

Yang however stopped, looking at her sister and smiled.

Blake and Kuuga notice. "Yang you alright?"

Yang looked at them both and smiled "It's nothing, just proud of my sister and all." Yang said as she ran with the group with Blake and Kuuga following along.

Emerald Forest: Bridge

As everyone reached the bridge, the Nevermore from earlier swooped down and shot it's feathers at the group causing them to separate.

As they were hiding behind the pillars, the bird-like grimm landed right at the end of the bridge waiting for them to come out. "This is hopeless! We'll never pass with that thing in the way!" Jaune whined.

Kuuga meanwhile was thinking of a plan to drive the bird away from the others.

BING

A light bulb appeared on top of his head, where he punches it and it fades after that. "Hey, are those things are as important as you say they are?" He asked the group.

They nodded in response.

He then tossed his piece to Jaune who barely caught it. "I'll distract it, and drive it away while everyone head towards the goal!"

"YOU IDIOT THAT"S INSANE!" Weiss yelled.

He didn't hear her however as he was already running away from the group.

Jason POV

I ran as fast as Mighty form could allow me to anyways.

I kept on running until I was far enough away from the group but enough for the giant crow thing could only see me.

Now to get it's attention.

"HEY RODAN!" The Crow turned its head towards me.

"YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH? CHOCOBO FROM FINAL FANTASY 7 ARE MUCH TOUGHER THAN A BIRD BRAIN LIKE YOU!" That was enough to get it's attention as it raised it's wings and was flying towards me.

I ran towards it and as it slowly opened it's mouth, I jumped inside its mouth as it swallowed me whole.

Normal POV

Everyone's jaw dropped after seeing the stunt he pulled off. Jaune literally collapsed and fainted while everyone else is just speechless.

"Talk about suicide." Blake commented receiving a glare from her partner.

Inside The Nevermore

"HOLY SHIT IT SMELLS LIKE ACID IN HERE!"

Jason had no idea that it would smell this bad. But he had to live with it for now as he started punching through the insides of the birds stomach.

The nevermore wasn't pleased as it was feeling really sick. But he kept on going and going until finally he punched a whole in the stomach. But on doing so the whole body began to crack just like the Deathstalker from before. "...Well shit."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

As the nevermore exploded Kuuga who was falling to his doom.

But before he could reach to impact, a glyph appeared under him as it soften his landing. Then it carried him towards the group as he was knocked unconscious.

He started waking up as he saw everyone confining him in a circle.

Weiss was the first to talk. " YOU ARE THE MOST INSANE, RECKLESS, IRRESPONSIBLE….THING I EVER MET PERIOD! I DEMAND ANSWERS! WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU, AND WHERE DID Y-" Weiss was interrupted by the armored warrior as he put his hand on top of her mouth.

"Shut..THE FUCK UP! I LITERALLY JUST WENT INSIDE A GIANT CROWS STOMACH AND BEATING THE MERCILESS SHIT OUT OF IT CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE! I GET KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS ONLY TO BE WAKEN UP HEARING YOUR WHINY BITCHING VOICE! SO IF I WERE YOU I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I LOSE MY SENSE OF REASON AND DO TO YOU WHAT I JUST DID TO THE BIRD!"

Weiss was stunned by his sudden out burst but quickly regained her confidence. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?!"

"Annoying?!" Jason replied back causing everyone to snicker.

She was about to speak but Jason interrupted her. "Look, we obviously have no time for this as zilla sized monsters are out to get us!" He went and grabbed his piece that Jaune handed to him.

"The faster we get there, The faster I can figure out where in Florida I'm in and the faster you guys get to...whatever the reason was for you to come here." They nodded in agreement but Ruby asked something that everyone was thinking.

"Um..Kuuga, what's Florida?" Ruby asked, causing Jason to drop his jaw inside of his helmet.

"First off you can call me Jason. And secondly It's the state were standing on!" They all stood in silence as of signaling him that they don't know what he was talking about.

"One of the 50 states of the USA?"

Nothing...

"Beautiful beaches?"

Still nothing...

"DONALD TRUMP AS PRESIDENT?!"

"Who?" Jaune asked.

Jason fell to his knees realizing the situation at hand. A quote he remembered clearly from the Wizard of Oz: Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore..or in his case, Florida.

 **AN: Aaaaand done. FINALLY this took longer then I expected. I'm not going to look at any reviews today as not many came up today. So I figured why bother. Ill look at some another time but for now, no.**

 **Well anyways guys I hope you enjoy it and I hope you guys having a happy thanksgiving and if you're like me you're probably stuffing yourself while reading this.**

 **Also I would like to give as always, a huge shout out to YuukiRyugaTaros once more for editing this.**

 **And I will see you guys in the next chapter peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys its Darkgamerider here to give you a new chapter. This one I'm going to try and make** **it longer then usual…Yeah that's pretty much all I got.**

 **ENJOY!**

Kuuga and the soon to be known as Team RWBY and JNPR started heading towards the entrance at Beacon Academy. While Kuuga was awestruck by the size of the building.

Jason Pov

Holy shit this place is fucking huge! I mean, I haven't seen anything bigger since Destoroyah in, Godzilla vs Destoroyah.

Anyway, as I was looking at some other people here who look like they're used to this school, everyone came to a halt.

I looked only to see a man with white hair holding a cane on one hand and a coffee mug on the other, and next to him was a blonde wearing a white blouse a purple..Skirt I think? I honestly don't know.

She's holding some sort of…A transparent tablet?

What the fuck?

But what also drove me the wrong way was the whip in her other hand…Yeah from a certain issue from my childhood I became afraid of whips. Like I said with the incident, I don't want to talk about it.

Everyone in front of me stepped to the side as the two adults walked towards my way.

With slight caution, I stepped back a little. Then again, they look like they mean no harm…Well, except for the blonde with the whip who looks like she's ready to strike me.

"No need to be afraid, we mean you no harm." The man with white hair said.

"Sorry partner, but when someone says that. It usually means they do mean harm..no offence." I said not trying to be disrespectful to both, however, this causes the blonde to step forward.

"You will treat the Headmaster of Beacon with respect yo-!" Before she could continue, she was interrupted by the man who I guess is the headmaster.

"Now now Glynda, we don't want to cause any problems don't we, Kamen Rider Kuuga?" The headmaster said with a little smile showing.

Now this got me suspicious. "How do you know my name exactly...?" I asked.

Only answer Jason received was hearing the headmaster sipping his cup and seeing his smile. "Well, you did shout your name out to the Deathstalker. So I assumed that was your name. However, I couldn't help but notice not only is your fighting style off. But also the fact that you were able to take down two of one of the most powerful grimms in all of Remnant without breaking a sweat?"

Inside my helmet, my jaw dropped to very core, not only does this confirm I'm in another world, but also that this guy saw everything that I did back in that forest.

Inside Jason's head POV

Inside his head is a mario look-a-like with colors of blue and white who's name is SMG4, and the real Mario, along with Spongebob, And a human screaming lamb going ape shit.

SMG4 is gmodding his body all over the place while breaking everything. Mario is violating spaghetti as usual. While Spongebob is screaming red alert over and over again.

Finally, the human screaming lamb is screaming while shitting on a picture of Jason ugly as all hell ex girlfriend. This means that Jason's having a hard time processing this.

And if you don't understand, well don't worry, neither do we. Back to the story.

Normal POV

Kuuga was getting uncomfortable with this as he hates being watched.

But at the same time, he's intrigued by how this person is so clever at hiding the security cams inside the forest.

"Why don't we talk about this a little more private? But before we do, students, do you have the relics?" The white hair man asked his new fresh year students.

They nodded as they handed Ozpin each of their chess pieces, Kuuga also gave his piece to him too.

"Mister Kuuga, I don't think you're a student at my school."

Kuuga still handed his piece to him anyway. "No sir I'm not, but everyone told me that these 'Relics' were very important, so I took one myself just in case." Jason said honestly.

Ozpin was impressed. Not only did his loyalty change but also that he retrieved one of the rare relics that were set out. "Well Mister K-"

Jason stopped him with one finger up. "Please sir, in this form I'm just Kuuga." Kuuga put his hands around the belt as the armor fades away, revealing a teenage kid. "In this form, You can call me Jason Knight."

Ozpin smiled at this then took a sip from this coffee. "Very well then Jason, after the ceremony, I would like to speak with you in private."

Jason nodded in response. "Yes s-."

"Please, call me Professor Ozpin." He said.

Jason smiled at this. "Very well then, Professor Ozpin." As they were finished with the introductions, they walked to the auditorium where the ceremony has started.

Auditorium Jason POV

So here's what I got so far just by the ceremony thing. A group of four people go out into the woods, fight monsters, and bring back relics, and as a reward, they get accepted into this school.

Well, if Mario can survive a 10,000 foot fall as a baby only to be caught by a Yoshi, I guess anything is possible at this point.

At the moment Ozpin selected Jaune, Pyrhha, Ren, and Nora to be Team JNPR, which stands for Juniper.

Huh...

Normal POV

As Ozpin created Team JNPR, he selected the final team. "Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long."

Calling all four up to the stage while the display showed their picture and first name.

"You four have collected the four golden horse pieces. As of today, you will be known as Team RWBY led by...Ruby Rose." Yang went and hugged her sister as she was proud of her sister.

Jason meanwhile smiled at the four knowing that their future will shine bright. "Hey Team RWBY!" Jason called to the team. They turned to look at him only to see him smiling at them while giving them a thumbs up. "Congratulations!"

Team RWBY replied back by giving him a thumbs up too. Well, all except for Weiss who only gave him a cold death stare.

He continued to smile anyway. Ozpin took this opportunity to make his final announcement. "Now, before any of you go, I have one final announcement. Jason Knight, please step forward to the stage."

Jason did as he was told quietly. "As you know, you're not a student of Beacon Academy. However, you were able to retrieve the rare Rainbow King piece that has been lost for quite a while now. Because of this, I offer you two choices. Stay here and attend at Beacon Academy, or go find what you are looking for alone."

Everyone was shocked, especially Jason as he didn't know why he was given this offer.

Well he did, but he's still confused. It took him a good long minute to think about it until he made his conclusion. "Professor Ozpin, I would be honored to attend Beacon Academy."

The crowds cheered in applause as Jason just stood there smiling.

Yang's now excited for this year as her new crush is going to be attending the same school with her and her little sister. But at the same time though, she's a little skeptical as he does act a bit weird.

Weiss, however, wasn't too happy as this guy not only insulted her and still didn't apologized for it, not to mention he acts...different than most people, he even doesn't know who she is.

'This is going to be an interesting year.' Ozpin, Yang, and Weiss all thought the same thing.

After the ceremony ended, Ozpin, Glynda and Jason went to the tower near the Auditorium which is also Ozpin's office.

They took a seat as two cups of coffee was placed right in front of them.

There was silence, until finally Ozpin decided to speak. "So Jason, where did you come from exactly?"

Jason had no idea how to explain it but before he could, he needed to test his theory. "Professor Ozpin, before I tell you, I need to clarify my theory by asking some questions. If that's alright with you."

Ozpin nodded in response allowing Jason to continue.

"Okay, first question, have you ever heard of a planet called Earth?"

Ozpin shook his head as his answer.

Jason started getting a little upset after seeing that, but he continued. "Have you ever heard of, the United States of America?"

He shook his head again.

"Have you heard of the Multiverse theory?" Jason continued asking.

Finally, Ozpin nodded. "Yes, I've heard of that before, why do you ask?"

Jason took a deep breath as he knows this is going to be a long day for him. "I ask that because...I believe I'm from another Dimension. I say this because I live on a world called Earth, where these weird dark creatures called Grimms don't exist there and where there's multiple country's such as The United States, like I asked earlier."

Ozpin was intrigued and somewhat relieved as his hopes were up. "...I believe you."

Jason looked at the Headmaster confused.

He was honestly surprised that someone would take him seriously about the multiverse theory. " Wait, you do?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes I've believed for a long time, ever since I met a certain dimension traveler before."

This raised only one question for Jason he felt like he knew who Ozpin was talking about. "Does he by any chance carry a pink camera around his neck and transforms into a Kamen Rider like me?"

Ozpin nodded his head.

Jason couldn't believe what's going to be the final question that'll likely lead to answer he expected. "He wouldn't be someone name, Tsukasa Kadoya...?"

Ozpin nodded again.

"Yep...figures." Jason sighed.

Ozpin decided to move the conversation ahead. "Let's move on from this topic. Now, due to you not only being from another dimension, and processing abilities above man, you're going to need a cover story. It's quite simple, you're a normal kid from Vale who was accepted into Beacon. Pretty simple, As for you attending, we don't have a Team for you to be apart of."

He hummed. "However, you seem capable of taking a Grimm all on your own, so you'll be the first solo huntsman in training in all of the 4 Kingdoms of Remnant."

Jason looked iffy for the cover story as he didn't want to talk about a certain something he has. "Professor Ozpin, as much as I want to keep this cover story, I'm not going to be able to remember it...at least not all of it."

Ozpin was confused at his statement, true most of his students have trouble remembering stuff, but from the tone of Jason's voice he sounded disinterested. "Jason am I...boring you?"

He shook his head. "No sir it's just...can you keep this a secret?"

Ozpin nodded allowing Jason to continue.

"Alright, I don't know if this world has it but I'm going to continue. I have, Autistic Spectrum Disorder, also known as Aspergers."

One of Ozpin's eyebrow raised a bit as he's confused.

Jason knew that was going to happen. "What that means is, basically my intelligence is superior to most...but the cost is, it makes me the world's worst person to socialize with. It also means that I have mono directional thoughts, which means I'm interested in that particular thing and I push everything out of the way. I also have mood swings, and interest swings. And yeah, that's about it."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" Ozpin asked.

"Well Professor, it's because I lose focus very easily and I personally don't want you to think I'm slacking off because I actually have it on my p-." Jason stopped realizing the one thing he lost. "OH CRAP MY PHONE AND MY BACKPACK! Two of my most important things are inside ther-!"

"Are you talking about these, Jason?"

Jason saw Ozpin holding his backpack and his phone, he immediately snatched it away. "Oh thank you Professor Ozpin! This means a lot to me!" He smiled as he hugged his backpack along with his belongings.

Ozpin smiled "You're welcome, now, can we get back to the task at hand?"

Jason immediately complied as he back sat down.

"Now I think we got everything settled. However, you'll need some supplies as you seem to lack that in your backpack. You'll also have your own dorm as you will be staying here for the next four years."

"Oh yeah **,** this is a High School." Jason groaned.

"Correct, you'll also be given your own uniform and a list of what your classes will be this year. Any questions?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah there's just one, is there a way I can get one of those weapons like Ruby has? Because I'm going to need some weapons soon."

Ozpin was confused on the question. "What exactly do u mean?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, as you know, I can transform into a red armored warrior. But, I can change colors that also give me different abilities. Such as enhanced speed, enhanced senses, and Invulnerability."

Ozpin started to get curious on those interesting abilities, but he has two questions in mind. "Where, exactly do the weapons come in?"

Jason smiled at that question. "Because Professor, the weapons are used to equalize the forms. The Speed form allows me to take any long stick and transform it into a bow staff, The enhanced sense form allows me to take a long ranged weapon, like a gun for example into a crossbow. And finally, the Invulnerability form allows me to turn a sword into my own."

"And once you let go of these weapons do they turn back?"

Jason shook his head and smiled. Ozpin did the same. "Now for my final question, why do you want to keep your autism a secret?"

Jason frowned at this, knowing he was going to have to answer. "It's because sir, I want to be treated equally. I was...treated very poorly to say the least. I was bullied many times, beaten to a bloody pulp when the teachers wouldn't do squat, and I always have to be saved by myself. My parents are always working so I never see them that often, and when they do get home, they go right to bed. So that's my reason."

Both Ozpin and Glynda felt sorry for him from his past experience.

From the beginning, he looked so cheery, but when he goes to that, he looks like he regrets it.

"As much as I want to hear the rest of the story it seems like you're not ready to relive those days. So when you're ready Jason. My door will be open. And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Jason sighed in relief and smiled at Ozpin knowing that this will be just fine. He feels like this is going to be a great year.

Ozpin then gave him a scroll. "This is your scroll Jason, it's used as a multipurpose communication device. It's also your key for your apartment so hold on to it."

Jason nodded as he exited the door, not before asking one last question. "What's my room number?"

"Your scroll will tell you, have a good day Jason." Ozpin answered.

Jason smiled as he exited the door.

Glynda suddenly noticed something's off as she realized the important question. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee then smiled. "Because he's not interested, remember? When he's ready, we'll tell him of the prophecy."

Glynda nodded her head as she exited the room, leaving Ozpin in his office alone.

"You know this isn't going to be easy don't you, old friend?" The man in the cloak from before appeared right next to him.

Ozpin frowned.

"You know how this boy is, do you honestly expect him to be ready by the time it happens right?" The man in the cloak said.

"You're the one who gave me the book on how to handle autistic people just so I can be prepared for this. So don't even start." Ozpin said.

The cloaked man then frowned too. "You know, when he reaches Ultimate Form, he's not going to control it at first like how I did."

Ozpin smirked. " That's why you're training him in that form, not me."

He slumped. "Come on Ozpin, you know as well as I do that I can't help him alone!"

"That's why you won't be training him alone. You'll have Decade and the other Kuuga to help you." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

The man in the cloak took off the hoodie to reveal a Japanese man with long short hair, and blues eyes. This is Godai Yusuke the original Kamen Rider Kuuga. He smiled and gave Ozpin a thumbs up. "Let's do this!"

 **AN: BOOM SHAKALAKA WHAT AN ENDING. SO what do you think of Godai Yuusuke being in Remnant huh? Hell, even YuukiRyugaTaros didn't see that coming!**

 **YRT: It's true.**

 **AN: Well, since not much reviews came in (Is it because of me or am I that unpopular?) So, I'm going to have to skip the reviews for now. Anyways guys, I'll see you guys soon.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everybody! DarkGameRider here to give u a new chapter!**

 **Now I know I have skipped some reviews lately, but some more came in. I'm honestly surprised no one asked about the whole, 'Inside Jason's Head Thing'...Weird.**

 **AN2 (YRT): I'm also here to say that even though I** _ **feel**_ **like there's some missing words in the 4th Chapter. Let's just leave it at that for now. I'm also here to answer reviews as well since I don't really say much here.**

 **AN: Enjoy!**

Jason POV

Beacon Academy Hallway.

You know, Ozpin said this...uh, scroll, would help me find my room. But so far, it hasn't done jack shit! So what the fuck am I doing wrong?!

After finally fixing the god damn rock looking tablet. It started guiding me towards my room with a navigator.

Finally what seemed like a hour or two, I reached a door having the name Kuuga written on top of it...HOW LONG WAS I IN THE OFFICE?!

Put my scroll in the door lock's scanner, it unlocked itself as I opened the door, entering inside my very own room.

As I look around, it's nothing special but basically much bigger. Hell, it even has a bathroom!

But what drove my attention was the T.V. considering that I have Nintendo's most popular video game system of this year. I decided to take advantage now and do one of the most important things at this moment. Or, at least my most important things to do in a new world.

Hooking up my Nintendo switch!

And considering no one has this in this dimension. Which is hard to take a lot to accept this, I can finally take it where ever I want without getting shit from my parents or best friend.

I hooked up the dock to the power outlet and what surprised me was that HDMI exists in this world.

Huh...I guess there are similarities in every universe, especially this one. Finally, I hooked it up in the dock hoping it won't scratch it then bam!

"NINTENDO SWITCH! OFFICALLY HOOKED UP IN REMNANT!" I said out loud, declaring the best thing to see it working.

...

...

...

"Yeah it doesn't sound as cool as I thought it would be..." I said to myself.

As I finished I decided to look around my room again. Not surprisingly, I first looked in the bathroom and...holy shit it has a window shower!

Yeah I'm weird, but when you have a shower that leaks all over the place. You want something a little more, Sturdy. Back to the subject at hand, I went to my empty closet next thing to find is a pair of the uniform Professor Ozpin told me about.

Okay, like many people, I fucking hate uniforms. Ever since elementary, I wanted to burn them into ashes. But this one...looks ok.

And it looks like my new size, considering I used to be fat. Now I'm some sort of hunk that one of the most attractive woman I ever met is adored by. I'm still skeptical about that, but I decided to shrug it off.

Before I could continue, I received a knock on my door. I opened my door only to find Yang standing right in front of me waving. "Hellloooo!" She sung.

A little weird but eh, I'm weird too so I'll get over it eventually. "What's up Yang? ...How did u find me?" I asked the uh, lovely lady Yang.

"I saw you in the hall, so I decided to follow you and welcome you to your first day!" She said with her grin.

"Thanks Yang, I appreciate it considering my, problems at hand, I'm glad you came. Thanks." I said with a smile as she smiled back.

It's nice to have one new friend in a new, world I guess. So I decided to see if she can join me in smashing.

...NOT LIKE THAT! YOU PERVS! JEEBUS!

"So, Yang, you play any video games?" I asked nervously. Thankfully she nodded rapidly, which honestly shocked me but not as much as her answer to my next question. "Well if that's the case, want to play super smash bros with me? I could use an opponent."

She smirked. "Yeah sure!" but she pointed at the cover of Super Smash Bro Melee HD. "But what's super smash bros?"

Normally this would make me cringe, The super smash brothers series is my favorite video game franchise in terms of the fighting genre. Buuut, considering I'm in another world and I'm talking to a girl at that. I tried my hardest not to get triggered in my fanboy mode.

As I let her in, I activated the Nintendo Switch and booted up Super Smash Bros Melee HD. "Let's get started on the basic's." I said as I was going to teach her the things she'll need to remember.

After teaching her the controls, she started to get confused for some reason. "Uh, Jason, are you sure it's not Super Dash Sisters for the Xintendo Mitch?"

Personally, I started feeling many things inside from my heart. Hurt, crushed, upset, confused, and most of all, triggered.

First off, EVERYTHING! Secondly, EVEN MORE SOMEHOW! However, I could rant about this but I'm getting off topic.

After explaining her the game for what felt like an hour, we finally played Melee as I was playing my top character Samus, while she picked Pikachu. HA IT'S FUNNY CAUSE THEY'RE BOTH YELLOW.

Anyway, we've been playing for 3 hours...mainly because we kept getting draws, I mean Jeebus, she's a good fighter in both the game world and the real world.

But finally what felt like forever Yang Ko'd me in a Sudden Death Match. "WOOHOO Take that Bug boy!"

I cringed at the nickname. "Why'd you call me that?"

She shrugged. "Well, I thought it would be easier to recognize you by giving you a nickname."

I frowned. "Well, can you please stop? I personally don't want to be called Bug Boy..." I know she was playing, but I like to be called by MY name, no nickname, nothing.

Yang sighed. "Okay sorry, I just thought it would be cute to give a cute guy a nickname."

I sighed in relief only to find out it was 8:00. "Well, good game Yang, I hope to fight you again someday."

She smiled seductively. "Oh, you will soon~ Laters!" As she walked out, I started to wonder what she meant by that gesture.

But I just shrugged it off and went to bed after our fun activity.

Inside Jason's head

Jason can be seen walking around a white void staring into the ground that's filled with nothing. He's been standing there for a while, that is until he heard a familiar voice he recognized so well.

"Hey son!"

He turns around to see a 66 year old man with gray curly hair, a mustache, and looks a little bloated. This was Jeffrey Knight, Jason's Dad.

Jason smiled seeing his father once more. "Hey Dad, how've you been?" He asked.

Jeffrey smiled back seeing his son again. "Eh, I'm still in the hospital with your mother. But she keeps saying you went missing. But judging by the look of you, that's not all what's missing." He points at Jason noticing his new body.

He looked down, scratching the back of his hair. "Oh this? Well Dad, it's pretty complicated and I don-"

His dad cut him off with a shook of his head. "I already know Jason, you don't have to tell me. You're in another dimension, and you're there to protect it."

Jason was shocked to see that his Dad, of all people knows what happened to him. He then realized that he's a knight so he shook it off. "So, considering your state, how are you going to tell Mom?" He asked.

Jeffrey just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe after this, I'll go into her dreams and tell her you're safe. I mean it's better than nothing."

...

...

...

"...I really miss you Dad. Please tell Mom that I'm okay, and that I'll see the both of you really soon." Jason said as he looked determine for a second there.

Jeffrey then walked up to Jason giving him a father bear hug patting his son's back.

Jason returned it. "I love you Dad, to the moon and back and all the stars, skies, planets, and galaxies...and now, in another world." They both let out a small tear in their eyes.

"I love you too son, more than anything in this, or any world too." His Dad finally lets go as he started to walk away, but not before telling his son something special. "Oh and before I go son, Mega Man 11 is confirmed for the Switch!"

Jason immediately jumped at this shocking news. "WAIT! WHAT?!"

But it was too late as the whole place glowed bright enough to wake Jason up from his slumber.

Jason POV

As I woke up from that dream with Dad, I started to cry. I wanted to hear from him in a long time that he's okay.

But I wasn't crying in despair, I was crying in joy. My father wasn't only the best man I've ever met. But, also one of the only person who would be there for me as a kid.

If anyone picked on me, he would do anything to keep me safe. And hearing his voice again, made me the happiest man alive today.

Getting up from my bed and ready to dress up in my good looking uniform, I remembered something that really got me into overdrive.

I went to my switch and went to the Nintendo eshop in the 'Coming Soon' section. I scrolled down only to see something I wanted to see happen finally.

'Mega Man 11 Coming soon to the Nintendo Switch.'

BUT THAT WAS JUST THE ICING ON THE CAKE!

Continuing to scroll down, I see three more Mega Man games confirmed. Mega Man Legacy Collections 1 and 2, Mega Man X Legacy Collection confirmed.

Like the person on the internet going apeshit over Sonic Adventure 2. I did the same thing by yelling out loud in joy once again.

 **AN: AND DONE!**

 **I know this is a weird way to end, since it has nothing to do with the story...But it will soon. Not in this volume though.**

 **Anyways, before I start, I do have an announcement for a new Fanfiction. This fic's not only celebrating Mega Man and his 30th Anniversary. But also the 3rd season of Young Justice…enough said.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Daozong: I know right?!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: It was smooth, but he's not going to tell them in this volume...just a heads up.**

 **Magna ryunoid: Thanks man, I'm really putting my all into this!**

 **ClearwingYuta: It's nice, thanks.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: AWW! THANKS! I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

 **MechaDragon99: Um…ok, weird.**

 **AN 2 (YRT): I'm assuming that, DGR here doesn't know much about Persona. But don't worry, I get that reference clearly! :D**

 **Guest: No. Actually, some boarding schools are high schools. My father was part of one.**

 **Anyways guys that's all we have for today! So I hope you enjoy, and also!**

 **The Mega Man 11 announcement is real. LOOK IT UP!**

 **Anyway guys, I'll see you soon.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! DarkGameRider here to give you a new chapter!**

 **I realize the last chapter was short in comparison with the others. But fuck me I was lazy, so this will focus on the whole Professor Port thing and how everyone will think of Jason and Mighty form. I also want to point out that Godai Yuusuke isn't going to be important until Volume Two. So don't question it please, it's how I want it to be.**

 **Also, regarding the Mega Man x Young Justice crossover, I'll work on it and show a teaser at the near end of this volume. And without further ado, enjoy!**

 **AN2 YRT: Apparently DGR here asked if I could make an intro for this fic, well, Volume 1 of this anyway. So here, I hope ya'll don't mind.**

 **Opening Theme: Kamen Rider Kuuga Theme Song**

 _The scene starts with the logo of Kuuga appearing, then switches into a strange monster, after that it shows the mysterious symbols of a different language._

 _We see the bright blue sky along with bullheads flying through the clouds._

 _ **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo ZERO kara hajimeyou...**_

 _Jason gazes at the view outside of Beacon Academy with a warm look._

 _ **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mon~o!**_

 _Yang pops in and sees Jason in the roof, where she quietly sits down to his left and smiled._

 _ **Ima, AKUSERU wo toki-hanate!**_

 _We see Jason as Kuuga, hopping onto a motorcycle that resembles his color and design, shifting its gear. Jumping across a bump with the remaining pieces of the moon casting a shine on him._

 _ **KUUGA! Atsuku yomigaere!**_

 _We see Kuuga splitting colors one by one, a blue and yellow color while holding a rod, the next changes into green while holding what looks like a bowgun. Finally, it switches into what looks like a titan form, all being purple and white, holding up a longsword._

 _ **KUUGA! Hokori no enajii!**_

 _Kuuga locks in his fighting stance as he fights Grimms one by one with a powerful burning punch._

 _ **KUUGA! Tsuyoku aru tame n~i!**_

 _Jason who's in his mighty form, looks at the sun and spreads his arms. With sudden flashbacks appearing in his mind._

 _ **No Fear! No Pain! Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri!**_

 _Kuuga proceeds to ride with his motorcycle in the roads looking determined. Yang joins him, riding her bumblee along._

 _ **No Fear! No Pain! Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai!**_

 _Jason punches and kicks his opponents and enemy's, pulling off every finisher's he remembers._

 _ **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**_

 _The scene circles around Jason, with his friends in the outer circle while he's standing in the center._

 _ **Chou-henshin!**_

 _He nods and transforms into Kuuga once more as he looks up into the sky with the gang following him._

 _ **Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

 _The logo of Kuuga appears and slowly fades once the bright light dies._

 _Jason POV_

After I set my pre-orders for all of those new Mega Man and Mega Man X Collection out of the way, and Mega Man 11. I started to get ready for my "first" day of school.

I did the basics. Hit the showers, applied deodorant, clone, etc...wow either Ozpin already bought me utensils, or someone from last year left them here before graduation.

I'm going to say it's the former. Anyways, after putting on the school's uniform I finally got everything square and set.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:55.

As I walked out the door I was crashed by a familiar red head to me. "RUBY WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ruby immediately got up. "AHH I'M SO SORRY JASON IT'S JUST THAT WE'RE LATE AN-!" She was interrupted by another familiar.

"RUBY COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Next thing I knew, the rest of Team RWBY and the other gang's who are following behind is Team JNPR all walking to the classroom. Being the follower I am, I joined along in hopes that I won't be late.

It would be easier if I had dragon form but I haven't unlocked it yet so I'm stuck with my normal two feet.

 _Professor Port's Classroom_

As we finally made it and took our seats I already considered the teacher's too enthusiastic. Not to mention the class itself.

Apparently there are more than just two species of Grimm and they each have multiple weak points. Sooo in other words, this is a Grimm analysis class. Okay that's something I can get down.

But immediately I got pissed off when I saw him hit on Yang with that wink.

I really wanted to tear him into pieces. Then he started to bore me as he started telling one of his stories as a hunter.

Which wasn't great. I feel like every word he says is "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Seriously, am I the only one hearing this?

But then he finally got to the moral of this...odd story.

Professor Port fixed his throat to sound more serious. "A true Huntsman must be honorable, A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman strategic, well educated, and wise so which among you thinks they're a embodiment of these traits?" He asked the fellow students.

Without thinking I raised my hand like a dumbass. What I didn't realize was that Weiss also raised her hand. We both looked at each other, but Weiss's glare hardened.

Port nodded. "Very well, you two step forward and face your opponents!"

As we got into the middle of the classroom, Weiss in her battle outfit and weapon. I summoned the Arcle with both my hands on my waist once it appeared.

Professor port as well as the rest of the class were intrigued. "Why young man, what's that mysterious belt for?"

I smirked. "All you need to know sir is..." I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. "LOOK. AT. MY...HENSHIN!" I pressed the button on the side and started to hear that nostalgic sound.

BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREEET BREEEEEEEEET CHIING!

The mighty form armor formed around my body transforming me into Kuuga. I cracked my knuckles. "Ready to fight sir!"

Everyone in the room was shocked to see me transformed into Kuuga. Then again, they never seen me in this form before so...yeah.

Professor Port suddenly clapped his hands enthusiastically. "BRAVO YOUNG MAN! You indeed have the look of a true hunter!"

I bowed to him in thanks and returned my fighting stance. That doesn't mean I'm till a little pissed at him for hitting on Yang but I digress.

Weiss started focusing on the cage and eyes narrowed towards my way. "Just don't get in my way."

I sighed. "Come on Weiss! This is two player Co-Op! We need to work together if we're to kill the bastard that's in there." I said, pointing at the cages before us.

She ignored me however as I just waited for him to open the damn thing.

Weiss and I got ready as for the the rest of Team RWBY were cheering the both of us. "GO WEISS AND JASON!" Yang yelled, waving a red Kuuga logo flag.

"FIGHT WELL!" Blake said as she was waving the words RWBY flag.

"YEAH! REPRESENT TEAAAM RWBY!" Ruby said with her excitement showing.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said.

Ruby went silent and whined, Yang was pissed about that.

But me, personally? I'm getting impatient with this god damn waiting this teacher's holding. "BRING IT ON ALREADY! JEEBUS!"

Port smiled when I said that, causing me to get even more hyped. "Alright, let the match...begin!" He took out his axe and chopped the lock, causing a boar like-Grimm come out charging the both of us.

We both dodged to our separate ways once it did. I got up and jumped on the creature from behind putting it in a very tight chokehold. "WEISS DO IT!"

She nodded and dashed towards us but the Grimm had other plans. It started to do...A SPIN DASH?

This raised some questions, but my train of thought was cut short as the Grimm was cut loose from my grip causing Weiss to strike me instead. I was launched to the other side of the classroom creating a dent in the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" was all I could say to Weiss.

"YOU DUNCE! YOU GOT IN THE WAY!" Weiss yelled back.

"I GAVE YOU AN OPENING, ASSHOLE!" I retorted with a curse.

She was about to make a comment but the grimm ran her over knocking her unconscious. I got back up and got into a stance this time instead of focusing my energy into my leg I focused it into my fist. Then it started to burn. But I didn't care. I ran up to the Grimm grabbed one of it's tusked.

"MIGHTY PUUUUNCH!" I said the finishing words, punching it right in its face, causing the Grimm to scream in pain.

Silence filled the classroom, everyone looked confused why the Boarbatusk stopped moving.

Crack!

The Grimm just stood there when its mask started to crack, then all over it's body. Until...

BOOOOOOOM!

Pieces of the creature scattered all over the room. Blood organs were splashed onto the other students, causing some to puke while others just moaned in disgust.

I saw Team RWBY and the same results as the rest of the students but a little more impressed.

...I'm not 100% sure though.

Weiss on the other hand, just looked at me with anger and sorrow. I guess she wanted this to be her time to shine and I got in the way.

Now _I'm_ the asshole. But my thoughts were interrupted by the Professor clapping once more. "BRAVO! BRAVO! It seems we do have a true hunter and huntress in training. But next time, focus on the battle rather than argue at each other."

I simply nodded while Weiss did the same. "Well class! I'm afraid that is all I have today, be sure to do your assignment that is due tomorrow!" Professor Port said as he disappeared.

I looked at Weiss as she started to walk furiously out of the classroom.

I decided to follow. "WEISS WAIT!"

She stopped, turning around to face me. "What do you want?"

"Look. I'm sorry for being rude to you lately, I just don't like it when others yell at me nor do I like it when they're rude to me."

She winced when I mentioned that. "That's not what this is about..."

Now I'm even more confused.

She noticed and crossed her arms. "You come out of nowhere and act like you don't know about Grimms and what were dealing with! Then you're automatically accepted into Beacon without any form of invitation! And don't get me started on your fighting style!"

I can understand what she means, and to be honest, I don't blame her. "I don't blame you, I don't know how I got accepted into this school or how I got in that forest in the first place. As for my fighting style, yeah it sucks but it's all I have to work with because I wasn't taught how to fight giant black monsters. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment to you but if it will make you any better I'll try and be the best person I can be."

As I went on I just saw Weiss gave me a blank stare. But after a while she finally smiled. "How about this, if you work on being a better person I'll do the same and won't be as...rude or stubborn." I smiled and stuck my hand out "Deal?"

She took it and we both shook on it. "Deal."

"One more thing, don't just be a better person to me." I said.

She rose a brow. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I know how you feel about Ruby being team leader. I also know you're a spoiled little girl who gets everything she wants." I pointed the truths out causing her to look frustrated.

"That's not even remotely true...At least not entirely true. Besides, how do you "know" what I'm like?" She asked.

Oh boy a topic I'm not looking forward to talk about. "Because, I'm the exactly like that. When I was a kid, I was spoiled rotten to the core. Getting everything I want whenever I want. And I HATED IT!" I see her eyes widen at me in shocked.

Weiss was now confused even more. "Why did you hate it? I mean if you could get everything you want, isn't it a blessing to you?"

Outside I showed a downfall face filled with sorrow. But inside, I felt anger. "No, not even close. I did at first and I didn't seem to mind. Then again I was a little kid who didn't know better, but as I got older it started to feel more and more...hurtful. Not only to me but to well, what little friends I had. I show them all this stuff I have while they pretty much have nothing but sticks for toys. It personally made me feel like a person that didn't care about anyone but myself and to this day I still regret those times I was a kid."

I saw Weiss giving a guilty look on her face for a moment but got her stern look back. "What does this have to do with me not being leader?"

I got back into reality and spoke. "My point is, instead worrying of what you don't have, treasure what you do. Be the best teammate, person and friend you can _be_ on Team RWBY." As I finished she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Jason I know what I have to do." After that she walks away like that.

Well it's a start. As I turned around I see Ozpin right in front of me holding his coffee...does he ever run out of that stuff? " Most impressive Jason, I couldn't have said it better myself."

I started to blush in embarrassment. "I try Professor truly. It isn't easy, but someone has to do it."

He nodded but got a little more serious. "Well if that is all out of the way I have very important matters to speak with you."

I got confused at first but nodded and proceeded to follow him to his office.

 _Ozpin's Office_

Once we arrived, we took our seats respectively. "Now, as you know I am completely aware of you being from another world. And that you currently possess the ability to transform into an ancient armored warrior."

I nodded as he continued. "But let me ask you this, do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head. All I know is that I can transform into my favorite Tokusatsu super hero in another world. Then again, I want to know WHY THE HELL I'M HERE. So I digress.

"Tell me Jason do you believe in fairy tales?" Ozpin asked.

Now I'm a Pokemon who got hit with confusion. "No Professor, at least not all of them. I do believe in Dragons, and phoenixes but that's about it."

He simply nodded. "Well Jason, considering you're not from here. Allow me to explain."

One Explanation Later.

"So let me get this straight, there's a controller of the Grimm named Salem who wants the world at her feet. There are also these four maidens of different seasons that control specific elements. One of them is underneath us because she was heavily beaten by three people who work for Salem. And you have the ability to be reincarnated. Did I miss anything?" I asked with my face paled.

Ozpin did nothing but smile and shook his head.

HOLY SHIT WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!

I MEAN SOMEONE WHO CONTROLS THOSE GRIMM THINGS, MAGES WHO CAN CONTROL ELEMENTS BASED OFF A SEASON OF ALL THINGS, AND TO TOP OFF THE CHERRY OF THE WHAT IN THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO CAKE!

THERE'S A GUY WHO CAN BE REINCARNATED...JEEBUS BRYCE!

"You got everything right but now there are two things you need to know." I gulped as he moved on. "The first one is that you cannot tell anyone the situation at hand! It will cause panic, and panic attracts the Grimm." I nodded rapidly. "Good, as for the second thing I need to ask you this, how were you able to enter the Emerald Forest?"

I was confused but then again he's going to be confused, so eh, what the hell. "So long story short, I was on my way to my friend's house, when I saw a wolf caught in a bear trap. I freed it and tended its wounds. But after doing so, I was knocked unconscious and put in here of all places."

He simply nodded and took a sip of his cup. "I see, well then, I guess its time to tell you the truth. You see there's a prophecy that says 'One Multi Colored Warrior will end Salem's terror and bring peace to Remnant.' Since you can change colors, I assumed that warrior would be you Jason. But, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Just say it and it will be done."

This was a lot to take in as I obviously stated, but I'm a Kamen Rider now. So I have to do this, for their world to be peaceful. I solemnly nodded. "Professor Ozpin, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to take down this...Salem."

He smiled. "Very well then, we have nothing to discuss now. Have a great day Jason. And remember, this is our little secret."

I nodded again as I got up and left the room.

 _Jason's Room_

As I entered it was already around 7:00 HOW LONG WAS I IN THERE!

But after finishing up my homework. I booted up the Switch and played some Shovel Knight Treasure Trove for what felt like an hour.

After I felt a bit tired I decided to hit the hay and turn off my switch for now.

 **AN: Well now that's wrapped up. AND HEY! IT'S LONGER THEN MY PREVIOUS ENTRY'S. Yeah I know that's not saying much but anyway.**

 **It's review time!**

 **Magna rynoid: Well, whenever something crazy happens his mind gets mind fucked with the likes of SMG4 and such.**

 **AN 2 YRT: SMG4 is a guy who makes parody's of Super Mario doing stupid things, while also having memes as well.**

 **ClearwingYuta: Yeah let's see. The next chapter after this one, he'll explain** _ **everything**_ **.**

 **MechaDragon99: NO, BUT I WANT TO! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**

 **UltimateKuuga: Thank you my friend. CHOU HENSHIN!**

 **Revan193: I'm sorry you feel that way. But it'll come into play later in terms of Mega Man. But I'm not giving anything away.**

 **Well that's it guys, I hoped you enjoy and I will see you guys next time peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everybody it's DarkGameRider here to give you a new chapter of Remnant's Kuuga!**

 **Now, before we start. I have some explaining to do regarding where I've been.**

 **First, I'm not dead, I just had a lot on my schedule and my mind hasn't had time to build up some ideas so there's that.**

 **It's because I'm super sick, and before you worry about me. I'm not dying, and no, I don't have the flu. I have a respiratory infection which is putting me behind school and it's making me cough every time I talk.**

 **Yeah it's weird I know. But hey, at least I'm not dying. So yeah, I just wanted to keep you caught up on what's going on.**

 **I also have an announcement at the end so be ready.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Opening Theme: [Kamen Rider Kuuga's Theme Song]**

 _The scenario starts with the logo of Kuuga appearing, then switches into a strange monster, next it reveals a mysterious symbol as if it's a different language._

 _We watched the blue sky along with bullheads flying through the clouds._

 **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo ZERO kara hajimeyou...**

 _Jason gazes at the view outside of Beacon Academy with a sad look._

 **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mon~o!**

 _Yang pops in to spot Jason in the roof, where she quietly sits down to his left and smiled._

 **Ima, AKUSERU wo toki-hanate!**

 _We see Kuuga riding on his motorcycle, jumping across a bump where the remaining pieces of the moon casts a shine on him._

 **KUUGA! Atsuku yomigaere!**

 _One by one Kuuga was splitting colors, to blue and yellow color while holding a rod, the next changes into green aiming what looks like a bowgun. Finally, it switches into what a purple white titan-like form holding up an ancient longsword._

 **KUUGA! Hokori no enajii!**

 _Kuuga locks in his fighting stance as he fights each Grimms one by one with a powerful burning punch._

 **KUUGA! Tsuyoku aru tame n~i!**

 _Jason who's in his mighty form, looks at the sun and spreads his arms. With sudden flashbacks of his past appearing slowly._

 **No Fear! No Pain! Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri!**

 _Kuuga proceeds to ride with his motorcycle in the roads looking determined. Yang joins him, riding her bumblee along._

 **No Fear! No Pain! Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai!**

 _Jason punches through, kicking down his enemies, pulling off the mighty kick he remembers._

 **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**

 _His friends circling around Jason, currently standing in the center point._

 **Chou-henshin!**

 _He nods to himself noticing his dad's transparent look, he transforms into Kuuga once more as he looks up at the sky with his teammates following him._

 **Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**

 _Kuuga's logo slowly fades away once the bright light dies down._

[Beacon Academy: Training Arena]

 _(Jason POV)_

You know, for a High School that's supposed to combat "Demons of the Night." There's a _lot_ more focus on fighting each other rather than the enemy.

Why do I say this?

Well, Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR's getting his ass kicked by an asshole.

What's that? He has a name? Well I don't give a shit, I'm still going to call him an asshole. Because he's being an over confident douchebag that's why.

Watching the two fight made me realize that Jaune's even worse with his sword than my hand to hand combat skills.

After Jaune charges at this Asshole. The tall douche blocks his sword with that damn heavy mace which looks like it came from Skyrim, if a dragon shit on it anyway.

Seriously, who designed that?

Once the two weapons clashed, the asshole did what a typical asshole would do and kicked Jaune in the crotch so hard causing him to collapse.

But before that douche could go for the kill.

 _ **BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZ!**_

The buzzer went off showing Ms Goodwitch holding a scroll, and those other one's side by side of the two dudes. Goodwitch was the referee, and judging by her unimpressed look on her face.

She's... Well, impressed...?

Hey I would be too if a student like Jaune got his ass kicked by someone who can't even go five minutes without looking for a puppy farm to burn down.

"Students, as you can see... Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament styled duel, this means that he's no longer fit to compete." She said.

Huh, at least the rules here still revolve around honor when it comes to fighting.

Ms. Goodwitch looks over to Jaune with her eyes narrowed.

Yep... I can see where this is going.

"It's been weeks now Mr. Arc, _please_ check your scroll to know when it's time to switch from an offensive to a more defensive strategy. We don't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf now, do we?" She said.

YIKES...

Talk about a shot to the chest by Samus's hyper beam. Though to be fair, she does have her reasons.

"We have just enough time for one more match. Mr. Knight, Ms Nikos. Please step forward and prepare for battle." Glynda called.

Oh sweet I get to fight! Finally! And against Pyrrha, that's pretty cool!

Although when we were stepping into the arena, I heard a lot of whispers behind me.

"Oh my god, The _Legendary_? _Invincible Spartan?_ Pyrrha? Against Kuuga?"

"Oh he's _screwed_. _Big_ time!"

...Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die?

Now that we went to our respected sides with our stances ready. I summoned the Arcle quickly and began my pose.

"HENSHIN!"

 _ **BREET! BREET! BREET! BREET! BREET! BREET! BREEET! BREEEEEEEEEEET! CHIING!**_

After the red armor appeared, I got into my fighting stance as always.

Huh, I've been saying that a lot lately...

Weird...

Anyway, Pyrrha pulled out her sword and shield instantly ready. I did the same with my own wea-

WAIT A MINUTE!

...I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!

AAAWW SHIT! I KNEW I WAS MISSING SOMETHING!

Well pray to god I survive folks, because I'm pretty much screwed. I don't care if I'm in mighty form, I _suck_ at hand to hand!

I'm great with a sword, not so much on the fists.

"I wish you luck Jason." Pyrrha said as she bowed to me.

"Y-You too Pyrrha!" I said nervously as I bowed in return before going back into my stance.

"On your mark... Get set, Fight!" Ms Goodwitch said as the match began.

Pyrrha dashed straight away, attempting to get a slash on me, but I was able to dodge with little to no hesitation by swiftly moving to the other side.

Huh, must be the new body?

But I didn't react on time for the kick she sent me as I was skyrocketed to the other side of the room. I got back up and charged at her, but rather then landing a punch I did a low spin kick causing her to trip and lose her balance.

Unfortunately, she got up just as fast as she fell. But I didn't stop with every punch I made she slashed back.

We went on for what felt like 5 minutes until finally she back flipped and changes her sword...into a gun.

Okay now _that's_ fucking awesome.

She opened fire before I could react, so I had to take the bullet damages landing on my chest. Unfortunately, my body isn't reacting well.

However, when I was tanking the heavy fire. The arcle started to glow a familiar purple color.

 _ **BUUUN!**_

"YES, FINALLY! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW PYRRHA!" I yelled.

 _ **BUUUN BUUUUN BUUUUN! BUUUN BUUUUUUNN BUUUUUUUUUN!**_

"TITAN HENSHIIIIIIN!"

 _ **CHIIING!**_

Everyone in the room except for Goodwitch, but that's to be expected were shocked by my new form.

My armor was silver with purple lining around the corners, and I got the classic shoulder pads I know and love. To top it all off, my eyes were also purple instead of red.

I cracked my knuckles in excitement. "Alright now we're talking! Come at me Pyrrha!"

She got out of her daze and proceeded to fire, but this time the bullets were deflected off the armor. Man I love Titan Armor!

I turned towards Jaune quickly gesturing for something. "Jaune, I need your sword!"

He raised his head confused. "Wait huh, why?!"

"No time for questions, HURRY!" I yelled.

He hesitated at first, but tossed his sword to me, I was able to grab it, his weapon slowly transformed into the ancient sword I love _very_ much.

"THE TITAN SWORD!" I shouted in awe.

"JASON WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWORD?!"

I sighed. "DON'T WORRY! ONCE I'M DONE WITH IT, IT'LL TURN BACK TO NORMAL!"

I held the ancient with both hands, and proceeded to swing towards Pyrrha. She tried to block my attack with her shield but watching how I slashed it...

Her shield got split in half...

Uh oh.

"My shield!"

"Oh shit I'm sorry Pyrrha! I didn't mean to! I was just fighting normally!" I tossed the titan sword out of the way, much to Jaunes dismay.

Hey that rhymes!

After throwing my sword away, or well Jaune's. I tried to help Pyrrha put her shield back together! But she took out her sword and what she thought landed a hit, her sword actually shattered upon impact.

FUCKING DAMN IT!

"Uh... I guess it's to late to say sorry?" I asked.

She looked at me with a full on shocked expression. I glanced around and noticed everyone's jaw drop on what just happened.

...I guess this is the part where I leave? But before I could gladly take the back door, I heard clapping behind me.

Everyone were cheering for me, some were clapping, whistling, raised their fist in the air.

WAIT WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK?!

I'm sorry but, I _broke_ someone's weapon!

HOW IS THIS A GOOD THING?!

D-Did I win or some shit? But before I could question more on this.

 _ **WHIP!**_

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed out of my lungs, I turned my head to notice Professor Goodwitch's not so amused look, yet it looked like she was going to congratulate me on this win.

"Mr. Knight while yes, you won the match and somehow shattered Ms. Nikos's weapon. However, asking someone else for a weapon is unacceptable. Next time, come with your own weapon." She took her wand, casting a Glyph of some sort that appeared.

Pyrrha's weapons were repaired completely, looking well polished and clean.

...Well shit.

"Ms. Nikos, be more cautious when fighting an," She turned her head at me before looking back at the roman looking warrior. "Unpredictable opponent... And Class, that's all we have for now. Now remember students that the Vytal Festival is soon and those who participate will be representing all of Vale."

[Beacon Academy: Cafeteria]

After the whole "Beating Pyrrha thing" happened. I realized I became a bit more popular then usual. Now, of course this was a complete accident. But, everyone seems to think I'm a legend now.

However, before I could think it over.

Weiss interrupted my train of thought with her stare. "So Jason, explain something to me. How come you could barely fight a Grimm, yet you could take on the most skilled warrior in all of Vale?"

As soon as she asked that everyone turned their attention towards me.

"I don't know, I just rolled with it like how Sonic does when he goes over a loop." I shrugged.

Weiss wasn't amused...

Should I be shocked?

"What do you _mean_ you don't know? You used to fight so sloppy, now you're capable of taking down the most powerful fighter in all of Vale!"

I sighed. "Look Weiss, can we please change the subject? I'm really not in the mood to talk about this."

As always Weiss didn't budge, she shook her head. "No, I want to know now! How did you beat her?!"

OH MY GOD SHE'S STILL GOING?!

"Weiss please stop asking me!" I yelled, then I noticed my hands were starting to shake.

Ruby who was sitting next to me noticed this. "Jason, are you okay?"

I turned towards her. "Yeah Ruby I just... Need some space." I then got up and turned towards the exit, still shaking.

I hate this shit.

Whenever I'm uncomfortable, my body goes into overdrive and shakes like an earthquake. I never understood why I guess it's because of anxiety or something.

But anyway, I finally made it to the exit and just in time. I don't know how long I could've lasted.

So not wasting anytime, I went back into my apartment and decided to take a shower.

What?! It helps me calm down.

Yeah people usually would squeeze a rubber ball or play video games. And while I do play video games to relieve myself from stress. Taking a shower helps me the most out of this anxiety. Just the thought of warm water soaking all over your body is so soothing...

Man, did _that_ sound gay.

But anyway, I finally made it to the bathroom then I noticed something in the mirror. I saw the reflection only to see that... I'm still fat. Great, and here I thought I was finally fit.

I looked down and realized I'm fit on the outside here, yet when I look at the mirror I see my old self.

I sighed. "Could this day get any worse then it already is?" I heard something unexpected happening, it was a ringtone but not just _any_ ringtone.

"...MY PHONE!" I took the phone out of my bag, surprised to see my own Mom was calling me...

I immediately answered the call, putting it near my right ear. "Yellow?"

"JASON?! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS WORRIED SICK! YOUR FATHER TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I-I THOUGHT I..." I can hear Mom crying. "I thought I lost you."

"Listen Mom, everything's okay. Look, switch to video chat and we can continue talking."

We both switched our phones to video chat, and what was in front of me was a short hair dirty blonde 66-year-old woman wearing glasses.

This was Sherry Knight.

...My mother.

"Hey Mom... Is everything okay back there?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me son. I'm more worried about y-! Jason... Did you lose weight?!" She yelled in shock.

I cringed at that part a little knowing I'll have to tell her _that_ story. "Yeah Mom... I'm Buff now. You might want to sit down for this." I said.

After explaining her the whole story of how I got here and what not.

She finally spoke. "Wow sweetheart, that's... That's... This is a lot to take in right now." She said.

"I know how it feels Mom, and I don't like it either. But I told Ozpin I would take the responsibility. I have a duty not only to this world, not only to our family name. But as a Kamen Rider, and that means doing whatever it takes to protect this world. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, and I'm sorry that I disappointed you Mom."

Her face turned into confusion a bit. "Disappointed in you? Jason, I'm proud of you!"

"What?" I raised a brow.

"While I'm not fond of you risking your own life. I am fond of your reason. Your father and I are very proud of you, and I know the rest of the family would be as well."

All I could do was smile at that and shed a tear or two. "I...I love you Mom."

"I love you too my hugabug sent from god above!"

I heard a knock on my door. "Mom I have to go now but we'll talk soon. I promise."

"Okay sweetheart, I love you. And, happy birthday!"

I smiled at her before finally hanging up. I walked to the door and saw Weiss standing in front of me.

I sighed. "What is it now Weiss I was busy"

She gave me a curious look. "I was just wondering who you were talking too that's all. And because you still haven't answered my question."

She isn't going to shut up about that is she?

"Look Weiss, I already told you I don't know how. As for who I was talking to I was talking to Nunya."

Weiss looked confused. "Nunya?"

"Yeah NUNYA BUSINESS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I yelled at her, then slammed the door on her face.

"YOU SUCK UP JERK! NEXT TRAINING SESSION, I'LL BE YOUR OPPONENT! UUUGH!"

That was all I heard before I heard her storm off back to her team's room.

Man, did that feel good.

Okay okay, that was a bit selfish of me but I had to get her out of my head.

DON'T JUDGE MEEEEE!

 **AN: ANNNND DONE! FINALLY! It took a lot out of me just to finish this. But that's only because of what's going on. Which reminds me, I have two things to reveal.**

 **1ST REVEAL! Hey assholes! You love musicals that ban dancing?!**

 **Everyone: YEEAAAH!**

 **AN: DO YOU LOVE SEMINOLE HIGH SCHOOL?**

 **EVERYONE: YEAAHH!**

 **AN: WELL THEN YOU PIECES OF SHIT COME DOWN TO SEMINOLE HIGH SCHOOL AND IT'S ADAPTATION OF FOOTLOOSE THE MUSICAL!**

 **That really shouldn't be a musical if its about banning music and dancing huh?**

 **BUT HEY IT'S FUN AND YOU'LL ENJOY IT! SHOW'S ARE ON FEBUARY 22ND and 23RD, starts at 7PM. If you're lucky, you'll get to see me be an asshole. It's 10 bucks for a kid, and 12 bucks for an adult.**

 **SO, COME SEE IT SOON TICKETS SELL FAST**

 **End of Advertisement.**

 **So yeah, my school is having a school play on footloose and since every one of my friends is advertising it on social media. I thought, hey, I can do this shit to. If you're really into footloose then come and see it.**

 **And if you live in Florida, then it shouldn't be that hard to get tickets. It's 10 bucks a child and 12 bucks a adult. See it if you haven't already.**

 **SECOND REVEAL!**

"Emu, where are we?" Paradox asked.

Emu looks at Parado only to notice that they're on top of a tall building.

"We're in New York City...!? But how?!"

Little did they know they see four sets of eyes looking behind them.

Parado notices their presence and turns his head to Emu. "EMU! LOOK OUT!"

He pushes Emu out of the way, takes out his Parabragun in gun mode and starts shooting at the unknown enemies.

The four shadow figures jumped out of the shadows to reveal themselves one by one, each of them were...

Giant...

6-foot...

Turtles with ninja gear?

Every single one were wearing different colored bandanas with a set of weapons on their back.

A blue bandana turtle with two katana blades strapped on his back. A red bandana turtle holding a pair of Sais. The third turtle was wearing an orange bandana, judging by the size he's the shortest of the group. He has a pair of nun chucks with him.

The last one was wearing a purple bandana, and definitely the tallest of the group, what seems like he's carrying a Bo staff.

These were Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

End reveal.

 **AN: So yeah, I'm going to work on a TMNT 2012 crossover with Kamen rider Ex-aid instead of the Mega Man Young Justice one.**

 **Reason being is I think it would have been better comfortably writing with this instead. I'll work on a Mega Man crossover, just not until after Remnant's Kuuga's planned out.**

 **So yeah, I'm not going to look at any reviews today due to the story being tiring enough as it is. I'll look at them in the next chapter, just not in this one.**

 **Until then, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys it's DarkGameRider here to give you a new chapter of Remnant's Kuuga!**

 **I want to apologize for the new chapter being late. I'm experiencing a lot of problems at home. Mostly with family because the moment this chapter is uploaded, I'm going to be busy for a while.**

 **So, the chapters are going to be a little later then it normally is.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Opening Theme: [Kamen Rider Kuuga's Theme Song]**

 _The scenario starts with the logo of Kuuga appearing, then switches into a strange monster, next it reveals a mysterious symbol as if it's a different language._

 _We watched the blue sky along with bullheads flying through the clouds._

 **Karappo no hoshi jidai wo ZERO kara hajimeyou...**

 _Jason gazes at the view outside of Beacon Academy with a sad look._

 **Densetsu wa nurikaeru mon~o!**

 _Yang pops in to spot Jason in the roof, where she quietly sits down to his left and smiled._

 **Ima, AKUSERU wo toki-hanate!**

 _We see Kuuga riding on his motorcycle, jumping across a bump where the remaining pieces of the moon casts a shine on him._

 **KUUGA! Atsuku yomigaere!**

 _One by one Kuuga was splitting colors, to blue and yellow color while holding a rod, the next changes into green aiming what looks like a bowgun. Finally, it switches into what a purple white titan-like form holding up an ancient longsword._

 **KUUGA! Hokori no enajii!**

 _Kuuga locks in his fighting stance as he fights each Grimms one by one with a powerful burning punch._

 **KUUGA! Tsuyoku aru tame n~i!**

 _Jason who's in his mighty form, looks at the sun and spreads his arms. With sudden flashbacks of his past appearing slowly._

 **No Fear! No Pain! Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri!**

 _Kuuga proceeds to ride with his motorcycle in the roads looking determined. Yang joins him, riding her bumblee along._

 **No Fear! No Pain! Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai!**

 _Jason punches through, kicking down his enemies, pulling off the mighty kick he remembers._

 **Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!**

 _His friends circling around Jason, currently standing in the center point._

 **Chou-henshin!**

 _He nods to himself noticing his dad's transparent look, he transforms into Kuuga once more as he looks up at the sky with his teammates following him._

 **Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**

 _Kuuga's logo slowly fades away once the bright light dies down._

So, like I said before ever since I beat Pyrrha in a battle.

I've become quite popular here in Beacon, and if was being honest here...

I don't know what to say?

I mean yeah it's cool but! I'm just, used to being the opposite of _popular_. Like seriously, normally people would ignore, pick on me, and etc. But, to see everyone treating me like a human being is...

Yeah... I don't care, but this is still fucking scary.

Anyway, I was playing a bit of Cuphead not until I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened the door only to see Pyrrha standing in front of me.

OH SHIT I KNEW SHE WAS MAD! SHE WAS JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO STRIKE! IT'S LIKE GABRIELLE ALL OVER AGAIN!

...Forget I said anything.

"Hello Jason, how are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine I'm just playing uuuh!"

Oh yeah, Cuphead probably doesn't exist in this world. SO WHAT DO I SAY?

Wait, I got it!

"I was playing Headcup." I answered.

...YOU DUMBASS!

"Oh that's...nice. Anyway, is it alright if we talk?" She asked.

"Sure, if you don't kill me for breaking your weapons." I joked which caused her to giggle. I let her in and closed the door, turning off the switch. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well... It's about Jaune, as you know he...isn't the best fighter." Pyrrha said.

I nodded.

"Well because of that I wanted to train him to help him become a better fighter."

AWW...! THAT'S SWEET OF HER!

"You want to help him get better at fighting? That's good. So, what's the problem?" I asked.

She sighed a bit before continuing.

Boy, she really must be stressed.

"Well, when I offered it to him he denied it because he wants to be a hero and instead of being the damsel and distress. And he doesn't want my help. I feel like it's my fault and... I don't know what to do..." Pyrrha said.

OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

I pinched the edge of my nose. "It's this bullshit." I muttered.

She looked at me confused. "I'm sorry?"

I turned my head to her. "Pyrrha, did he say anything else to you that has anything to do with this situation?"

She shook her head. "Yes, but... I don't think I should say it."

Letting out my expression with sympathy, I placed my right hand on one of her shoulder causing her to flinch. "Pyrrha this is my room of silence, peace, and gaming. Whatever you say stays in _here_. You can trust me." I smiled.

It took her a few moments to think it over and finally.

"Jaune... Jaune never got accepted into Beacon officially, he got his hands on some fake transcripts which got him accepted."

WOW...

I never knew Jaune had the balls to do that. I MEAN DAMN EVEN I DIDN'T DO THAT, AND I-

Nevermind.

"Pyrrha, does _anyone_ know about this?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, here's what you do you keep pushing him. He needs to realize that everyone, even him, needs help. I mean that's the whole point of being on a team. I mean sure I'm not on a team but that's another problem. My point is that, no matter if he wants it or not he NEEDS it. Always be there for him no matter what." I said.

She thought about it for a second before getting off my bed. "Thank you, Jason, I think I know what to do."

I smiled. "Always happy to help Pyrrha." As she reached the door I smirked. "Oh, and Pyrrha." She turned around. "I think for next year's Valentine's Day, give Jaune something to remember."

1 second later and her face instantly became a strawberry. "W-WHAT!? I'm n-not-!"

"HAHAHAHA! Pyrrha relax, I'm just playing with you." I told her causing her to relax a bit, while still blushing a bit.

"Oh... Okay, goodbye Jason and thanks again for the advice." Pyrrha said.

"Oh Pyrrha, before you go I have to ask. Why come to me for advice of all people? Why not Ren or Nora?" I asked.

She faced her head away. "They wouldn't understand. Don't tell them this but, Nora wouldn't be helpful for this kind of problem. And Ren, I honestly can't even understand him."

I nodded. "Well Pyrrha I'm always happy to help you if you need me. But try and talk to your teammates. Who knows what they might surprise you with."

She smiled. "You know Jason, you're a good person to talk too."

I sighed. "A lot of people disagree. Hell, most people don't talk to me as much as you did or at all for that matter."

Pyrrha raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, I wasn't a social kid during... Junior High, so most people wouldn't talk to me." I lied.

"Oh... Well, I'll see you in class. Goodbye Jason." She said as she walked out of the door leaving me alone.

"Aahhh... Peace and quiet... Now, back to my game!" I then turned on the switch to continue my wonderful 1920s style adventure.

Right after getting killed.

"DAMN IT! FUCK YOU DICE MAN!"

[ _The Next day_ ]

Okay so, you know how when your teacher announces a field trip. You always get some sort of permission slip to give to your parents right?

WELL... WE DIDN'T GET ONE!

As soon I got into Professor Goodwitch's class, everyone grabbed their stuff and left with just me standing here confused what's happening.

I went up to Professor Goodwitch. "Hey Professor Goodwitch, where's everyone going?" I asked.

She looked at me with a stern look. "Jason, we're going on a field trip to collect saps for Professor Peach."

Alright now I'm super confused. So what does this have to do with Combat class then if we're just collecting saps?

"Okay may I ask why are we doing this? I mean is the sap like, used to help us become stronger or something?"

Professor Goodwitch stern look went narrow, she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I know you're not from this world. But you need to start acting like you are. Just play along until the field trip's over."

She then proceeded to walk away.

...Meep.

[Forever Fall]

As we got to the pink looking forest, Professor Goodwitch assigned everyone here a jar to fill each one with sap, and to rendezvous back once it's full.

And so we did.

"GLUGGLUG!"

"MOORE!"

I noticed Ruby and Nora was drinking all of the sap they collected in a massive rush.

...Okay now that's nasty.

Anyway, as I was collecting some sap. I saw Jaune walking off on his own for some reason.

Being me, I decided to follow him using my super stealthy skills from Metal Gear Solid. Except I don't have his signature box so that sucks.

After a couple of minutes of following him, I spotted him along with Asshole (Cardin) and his team of idiots holding a box that had a picture of a wasp on it. I decided to eavesdrop while Asshole explains his plan while taking my phone out to record the conversation.

"So Jauney boy, you might be asking yourself... Why would my best friend Cardin ask me to come out into the woods alone?" Cardin said.

"That's one of the questions I've been asking all day..." Jaune asked while Cardin smiled.

"Well, according to the report that Jaune gave me... These Rapier Wasps _love_ sweets, especially this sap." He said.

Cardin then looks over the bushes, I trailed what was he staring at and found out Pyrrha in the distance.

Oh shit... He's not going to do what I think he's doing?!

"So Jaune, here's what you're going to do. You're going to throw this sap at that spartan bitch and once it hits her. We'll release the Rapier wasps on her." Cardin commanded.

Great! That's what I needed, another Ryan Schultz in my life!

"W-What?!" Jaune yelled quietly.

"You heard me. Throw the sap at her! Or, I'll tell Goodwitch about your secret."

OH SHIT HE KNOWS!

I was about to intervene until I saw Jaune clenching his fist.

"NO!" Jaune rejected the idea of doing that, standing his ground which got Cardin pissed.

"What did you say?!" Cardin yelled.

"I. SAID. NO!" Jaune shouted as he took a jar of sap and threw it in his face.

HA FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!

But Cardin wasn't happy when he grabbed Jaune by his armor and was about to throw a punch. "Now you're dead Jaune. Right after your beating I'm going t-!"

"To do nothing!" I yelled getting his attention.

He let go of Jaune's armor, now walking towards me almost went up to my face. "And what are you going to do, freak? They're four of us and only one of you."

I smiled, starting to chuckle leaving Cardin confused. "You dumb fuck! I have faced way worse then a couple of 2-year old's. I have slaughtered demons on the planet Mars! I helped stop galactic genocide TWICE IN A ROW! I've taken down stolen Altesian robots used to take down an entire civilization! I TOOK DOWN A GRIMM DRAGON CYBORG WITH NO PROBLEM!"

I went up with a triumph pose, showing my all-knowing might will beat him. "So, if you really want a fight out here. Just remember who you're talking to because not only are you four numb nuts a cake walk. But also that I can kick your ass!"

Cardin filled with rage tried to punch me, but I dodged it and punched him in the stomach causing him to collapse. His other teammates were about to come at me until we heard a loud growl off in the distance.

I turned around only for a giant bear like Grimm to pop out and attempt to slash at me with it's claws. I was able to dodge on time. I took a glance behind me only to see Asshole's Teammates leaving him and Jaune behind.

Focusing on the enemy I now have to fight.

I placed my hands on my waist summoning the arcle.

" _HENSHIN!_ " I yelled as I did the pose, pressed the button as I laid a right punch on the bear-like Grimm.

 _ **BREET!**_

And again.

 _ **BREET!**_

And again, this time the grimm catching my arm. I used my left fist instead.

 _ **BREEET BREET BREEEET BREEEET BREEEET BREEEEET CHIINNG!**_

The Mighty form armor finally surrounds me as I started getting ready to take this thing down. With the strength of Mighty Form, I took one of the Grimm's arms and proceeded to lift it up and tossed it over a couple of trees.

I wanted to finish it quick so I decided to perform a finisher.

But before I could react, the Grimm ran up to me and tossed me to the same tree it was in. Before I could get up, it jabbed me with it's claws causing me to scream in pain.

As it was about to finish me I got an idea.

" _TITAN HENSHIN!_ "

 _ **BUUN BUUUUUN CHIIIING!**_

Immediately I was able to switch to Titan form fast enough to withstand the attack. The Grimm's slash was utter useless because the claws broke off it's paw causing it to clench it in pain.

I was about to attack until suddenly...

I felt weak...

Like I was about to pass o-

 _(Normal POV)_

Jaune thought Jason had this in the bag, but his hope vanished when his friend fell down on the ground unconscious, reverting back to his human form.

Jaune sees this and freaks out. "Oh no Jason!" without thinking, Jaune grabbed his sword and started fighting off the beast.

May it be some good timing that , Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha arrived at the scene to notice that Jaune was desperately fighting the Ursa Grimm off where Jason's lying on the side unconscious.

"Jason!" Ruby shouted, she was about to go and help him only for Weiss to grab her by her hood.

"Ruby it's too dangerous! We need a plan first." Weiss explained.

Pyrrha continued watching Jaune before concentrating on his sword, when finally she saw him swinging his sword to the right angle.

 _ **SLASH!**_

In one fall swoop, Jaune was able to decapitate the giant Ursa, causing its corpse to disappear.

Cardin finally woke up after passing out. He saw Jaune in front of the Grimm that attacked him earlier disappearing. "Jaune?" He called out, only for Jaune to turn around with a serious look.

"Don't you ever attack me or my friends ever again! Got it?" He said.

Cardin nodded his head rapidly and ran away as fast as he could.

Jaune dropped his weapons and ran to Jason trying to wake him up with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha following him. "Jason come on buddy wake up! PLEASE!" Jaune called out, getting nothing out of him.

"Jason please wake up! We don't want to lose you please!" Ruby yelled while shaking him.

Weiss looking down at the young Kuuga. "Come on you... GAMING OBSESSED IDIOT! WAKE UP!" Weiss yelled with all her might.

Still nothing, they were all about to give up until they noticed a grin coming out of him.

"Heheheh... So you _do_ care about me Weiss." Jason said.

They all watched Jason opening his eyes slowly, only noticing now that a group of people are gathering around him.

"Jason! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked while Jason tried to get up.

"Yeah I just... Passed out, I guess." Jason turned his head towards Weiss. "So Weiss, you do c-!"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"OOOOWWW! WHAT IN RIDLEY'S TAIL WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted.

Weiss's eyes went full fury on Jason. "FOR SCARING ALL OF US YOU DOLT! And I don't care about you, you still owe me a match after that insult last night! HMPH!" She walked away from the group.

Jason turned to Jaune who was sighing in relief. "Hey Jaune, that was pretty brave what you did back there."

Jaune blushed in embarrassment. "Aww, it was nothing."

He winked at him before getting up. "Well I'm bored, so let's head home. I'm in the mood for some more Headcup."

Ruby turned to Jason, her expression being funny. "Don't you mean... Cuphead?"

...

...

...

"...FUCK!"

 **AN: Aaaaaand done.**

 **Wow, that's probably the longest chapter I've ever done... AT ALL! Though to be fair, I haven't really done this much in a while or at all for that matter. And the reason why I'm stopping here is because I need to work on the next chapter of "Graphite Ga kill" to get it over with.**

 **So, lets look at some review's shall we?**

 **Ultimate Kuuga CH6: I will, oh boy I will. It's a mix between Kabuto, Drive, and Ex-Aid.**

 **Xivitai: Well, I'm keeping it like that because of how it's going to be developed later on. And there** _ **are**_ **going be humorous things still, just to point that out.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga CH7: Thanks, and you're not being offense on it. Plus, Titan form is only overpowered in terms of it's defense. So, I think I'm still balanced.**

 **That's all of my reviews and as always leave your opinions. I hope to see ya'll in the next chapter.**

 **So without further ado, peace!**

[Vale Downtown]

A Faunus was walking down a empty hallway minding her own business when she comes up to her apartment. Little did she know someone was following her.

She didn't notice at first until she dropped her keys. When she reached down, she saw someone in the distance walking towards her. She didn't mind at first, until he walked past her.

"Don't turn around." The mysterious man whispered.

But she didn't listen and turned around, in a matter of seconds blood spewed out her neck. She collapsed with her head decapitated from her body.

The man glanced back and smiled. Before his body started to change. His human hands formed into claws, his whole skin changing into armor. And his head changing into that resembling of a bug.

The man wasn't neither Human or Faunus...

...No, he's a Grongi!

 **SMG4 Mario: OOOOH VERY SCARY!**

 **AN: DAMN IT MARIO!**


End file.
